Dis-moi comment tu m'aimes
by StephAliC
Summary: C'est à ce moment là, que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Quand tu m'as consolé.
1. Chapter 1 - 2023

**Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue sur ma mini-fic qui est à la base un OS désordonné. Mes beta préfèrent une mini-fic ordonnée donc voilà ! **

**Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance si on veut, cette mini-fic est en rapport avec mon OS « strong but not enought » et mon recueil d'OS « le cri du cœur ». Vous pouvez les lire ou vous plonger directement dans cette mini-fic sans les lire, il n'y a pas de soucis !**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai totalement craqué sur Hugo donc j'espère que vous aussi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1**

_Juillet 2023_

Il faisait chaud, bien trop chaud. Cette canicule n'allait pas en finir ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'avoir si chaud en Angleterre et malgré quelques sorts, Hugo avait toujours aussi chaud. Il sortit de la maison, espérant vainement un courant d'air frais. Il repéra alors quelqu'un près de la piscine et s'avança. Lui, tous ses cousins et amis, étaient venus chez Victoire pour fêter l'anniversaire de Teddy et la fin de l'année à Poudlard. Malgré la mer non loin, l'air était sec. Il découvrit Megan, la meilleure amie de sa sœur, les pieds dans l'eau, en train de pleurer. Son cœur se serra et il eut presque envie de fuir. Mais il s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle. Elle sursauta et s'essuya rapidement les joues.

-Pardon, fit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Reprit-il en voyant son regard. C'est moi qui viens te déranger.

-Mais non, tu me déranges pas.

-C'est… à cause de ton grand-père ?

Megan secoua la tête et se remit à pleurer. Elle venait juste de perdre son arrière-grand-père et elle avait cru que venir faire la fête lui ferait du bien. Elle s'était lourdement trompée.

-Désolée.

-Pourquoi tu veux t'excuser ?

-Je, tu dois trouver ça bête.

-Quoi, de pleurer quelqu'un qu'on aime ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Non, je veux dire, il était vieux et tout.

-Et alors ? Oh. Par rapport à… ma mère.

-Oui.

-Écoute Meg, ce n'est pas comparable mais tu n'as pas à t'arrêter de pleurer parce que je suis là.

-Quand même… il me manque, c'est bête ! Je le voyais pas si souvent que ça mais de savoir qu'il ne sera plus là ! Pardon !

-Tu t'excuses encore une fois et je te jette à l'eau, dit-il, la faisant rire entre ses larmes.

-Merci.

Hugo haussa les épaules et ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Elle se remit doucement à pleurer il se doutait qu'elle continuait à s'en empêcher à cause de sa présence et cela le touchait malgré tout. Maladroitement, il posa un bras sur son épaule. Il fut surpris qu'elle se mette à pleurer en se collant à lui mais il ne dit rien, la gardant serrée contre lui.

.

_-C'est à ce moment là, que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Quand tu m'as consolé._

_Novembre 2023_

La fête battait son plein dans le dortoir des Septième Année des Gryffondors. Les cinq jeunes filles se faisaient, comme une fois par mois, une soirée « filles » où révélations, alcool et rires étaient au sommaire. Il était une heure du matin passé et elles espéraient bien que la directrice de maison, Miss Derp, ne les entende pas.

-Bon, alors, soyons sérieuse, commença Angie. Rose… le mec qui t'énerve le plus.

-Facile, pouffa Megan en poussant sa meilleure amie du coude.

Rose fusilla du regard celle qui se disait son amie avant de déclarer :

-Malefoy, bien évidemment !

-Roo, pourquoi, il est trop craquant !

-Craquant ? Ce blondinet à patte molle ?

-Ça veut rien dire ce que tu dis, fit Angie, bon à toi.

-Ok, Ellie, le mec que tu as regardé en te disant qu'il n'était pas si mal et tu en as eu honte !

Les cinq filles rigolèrent, essayant de se réfréner. Bien sûr, grâce à des sorts, personne ne pouvait les entendre. N'empêche, c'était beaucoup plus drôle de faire attention.

-Adam Ricckle, avoua Ellie, rougissante, alors que les autres filles se remettaient à rire. Faites les malignes ! Megan, le mec qui te plait vraiment. Avoue qu'il y en a un !

Megan grimaça, un peu gênée. Elle jeta un œil à Rose qui la regardait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle voulait en parler à son amie, le moment était arrivé.

-Hugo, murmura-t-elle.

-Hugo ? Hugo qui ? Demanda Kathryn.

-Weasley ? Murmura Angie, ses yeux allant de Megan à Rose puis de Rose à Megan.

-Mon frère ?

-Vous en connaissez un autre ? S'impatienta Megan. J'aurais du te le dire Rose, vous le dire mais bon, j'étais pas forcément à l'aise. Il fallait d'abord que je me fasse à l'idée.

-Mais, mais, bafouilla Rose, surprise.

-J'avoue qu'il est super craquant, pouffa Ellie. Avec ses yeux bleus et son air distant.

-Et il est trooop bien foutu aussi, ajouta Angie, cet été au Terrier, quand il est arrivé en maillot de bain, j'en aurais fais mon 4h !

-Mais, c'est de mon petit frère que vous parlez ! J'arrive pas à le croire… il est plus jeune que vous, vous savez !

-Oui enfin si tu réfléchis bien, commenta Megan, je suis de fin d'année donc ça fait qu'un an et demi et puis j'y peux rien. Si tu crois que c'est facile, déjà c'est ton frère, et en plus il est plus jeune !

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?

-Je savais pas comment te le dire, et puis comme je l'ai dit, je devais me faire à l'idée et là le moment est arrivé et je me suis dit pourquoi pas ! Et vu que les filles sont là, elles pouvaient me sauver en cas d'hystérie de ta part…

-Je suis pas hystérique.

-Si, un peu. Bon, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elles fantasment elles aussi dessus ! Finit Megan en les fusillant du regard.

Les filles se remirent à rire et Rose n'insista pas, se promettant d'en reparler à son amie dès qu'elles seraient seules toutes les deux. Megan et Hugo, cela semblait fou. Il faudrait qu'elle analyse les émotions de son petit frère quand Megan était dans les parages. Heureusement, ils étaient tous les trois à Gryffondor, ce ne serait pas difficile. Cela se produisit dès le lendemain matin. Hugo était isolé pour prendre le petit déjeuner, aussi Rose se dirigea vers lui, sachant bien que Megan la suivrait elle n'était vraiment pas du matin et elle ne verrait surement rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève le nez de son jus de citrouille.

-Salut Hugo !

-Salut, répondit-il.

-Ça va ? T'as une sale tête.

-Merci, c'est le matin, Rose, on peut pas tous être du matin comme toi. Salut Megan.

-Salut, fit Megan en levant le nez de son petit déjeuner et fusillant du regard son amie au passage. Leyla et Adam sont pas là ?

-Il a oublié un devoir alors ils sont à la bibliothèque, expliqua Hugo, la voix endormie.

Rose regardait à tour de rôle Megan et Hugo et se dit qu'elle avait bien mal choisi son moment puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient du matin et qu'à part leur regard endormi, rien ne passait. Elle soupira et finit de manger, mal à l'aise. En sortant, elle croisa Malefoy qui lui lança un sourire narquois auquel elle ne répondit pas. Merlin qu'elle le détestait ! Il l'avait vu craqué il y a quelques jours – comme toute l'école d'ailleurs – mais lui était venu la consoler et elle détestait ça.

-Ça te met tellement mal à l'aise ? Chuchota Megan à côté d'elle. Hugo.

-Mais non, je m'interroge, c'est tout, tu lâches ça comme une bombe. C'est le temps que je m'y fasse.

-Tu trouves ça… pas normal ?

Rose se tourna vivement vers son amie, le regard inquiet.

-Quoi, mais non c'est pas du tout ça ! T'es pas anormal, Meg.

-Il est plus jeune, ça me taraude, tu sais.

-Il a pas 12 ans non plus et regarde, semble-t-il, tu n'es pas la seule à le trouver mignon ! Ça me donne une idée…

-Rose ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais Megan s'inquiétait, elle connaissait bien Rose et cette lueur dans ses yeux ça ne présageait rien de bon. Rien.

_Décembre 2023_

-Alors frangin, tu as trouvé une cavalière ?

Hugo leva doucement ses yeux de son livre pour croiser ceux de sa sœur.

-Non, toi ?

-Possible.

-Qui ?

-J'ai pas dit oui encore. Je te le dirais. Tu n'as invité personne ?

Hugo haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait que faire de ce bal il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie d'y aller. Adam, Leyla et Megan se joignirent alors à eux.

-Megan y va avec Matthew, dit Rose. Et toi Adam ? T'y vas avec qui ?

-Je viens d'inviter Angie, elle est ok, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Bon Hugo, y a plus que toi, le réprimanda sa sœur.

Hugo soupira et se tourna vers Leyla.

-Tu viens avec moi ?

-Ok.

-Voilà, t'es contente ?

-C'est ta meilleure amie.

-Et alors ? Tu m'as pas dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'inviter ma meilleure amie. Au moins, je passerais une bonne soirée. Bye.

Hugo se leva sous le regard des autres. Rose soupira parfois elle ne comprenait vraiment pas son frère. Megan le regarda également partir, un peu gênée. Rose était parfois agaçante quand elle s'y mettait à toujours vouloir que les autres fassent comme elle l'avait décidé. Elle l'adorait comme ça, bien sûr.

.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu voulais inviter Leyla ?

Hugo leva la tête vers son ami et soupira.

-J'y avais pas vraiment pensé. Mais ma sœur me pressait et tu as invité quelqu'un d'autres alors… je me suis dit que ce serait sympa avec Leyla. Ça te dérange ?

-Non, non. Tu l'aimes… plus que bien ?

-Quoi ? Leyla ? Non ! C'est ma meilleure amie Adam.

-Pourquoi tu n'invites pas une fille qui te plait ?

-Parce que personne me plait Adam, admit Hugo en baissant la voix. Tu crois, tu crois que c'est pas normal ? Ajouta-t-il en regardant son ami.

-Non, on s'en fiche. Je veux dire, je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, des filles te plaisent, tu te laisses pas le permettre, c'est tout.

-Angie, hein ? fit Hugo et Adam comprit que son ami ne l'avait pas mal pris et que la conversation était finie.

-Ouais, lança-t-il avec le sourire.

.

Impatient, Hugo attendait que Leyla descende de son dortoir pour aller à ce bal. Plus vite ce serait terminé, mieux ce serait.

-Salut.

Hugo leva les yeux pour voir Megan, il resta une minute sans rien dire. Elle était à tomber.

-S, salut, bredouilla-t-il. Tu es… superbe.

-Merci, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, tu n'es pas mal non plus en costume.

-Ouais, je déteste ça, avoua-t-il en tirant sur une espèce de cravate. T'y vas avec qui déjà ?

-Matthew, il est à Serdaigle.

-Oh. Ok. Connais pas.

Megan laissa échapper un rire. Hugo ne connaissait personne tellement il ne faisait pas attention elle adorait son côté si solitaire. Du moment qu'il ne l'était pas avec elle… et là, il la dévorait du regard, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas saisir ce regard. Il tentait de ne pas trop la regarder mais il fallait dire qu'elle avait mis le paquet avec une robe noire et bleue qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Rose descendit à son tour et coupa la conversation.

-Très beau petit frère, on y va Meg ?

-T'y vas avec qui alors ? Demanda Hugo. Très jolie aussi.

-Merci !

-Avec qui ? Insista-t-il, voyant bien que sa sœur était mal à l'aise.

-Malefoy.

Hugo haussa un sourcil, surpris. Sa sœur détestait Malefoy, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Son père avait été si gentil quand…

-Ok.

Rose lui lança un regard perçant mais ne dit rien, prenant la main de Megan.

-Amuse-toi bien, lança-t-elle et elle eut droit à son petit sourire.

Il les regarda partir. Sa sœur et Malefoy, il aurait tout vu. Et ce Matthew, c'était qui ?

-Prêt ?

Regardant Megan, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Leyla était devant lui, un peu angoissée.

-Ouais, t'es super jolie.

-Merci, toi aussi. Pff, j'ai pas envie d'y aller.

-Moi non plus. On y va le temps nécessaire et on remonte, proposa-t-il.

Leyla leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si Adam ou encore Rose allaient leur permettre de s'éclipser si vite. Mais elle laissa Hugo rêver elle savait combien il n'aimait pas la foule et les attentions. Ils entrèrent discrètement et trouvèrent Adam et Angie. Celle-ci semblait surexcitée d'être la cavalière d'Adam.

-Salut Leyla ! Hugo, vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux !

Hugo échangea un regard avec Leyla. Quand les gens avaient su qu'ils y allaient ensemble, les rumeurs étaient allées bon train c'était stupide. Leyla était son amie. Ils s'assirent pour ne pas se relever de la soirée ou presque.

.

.

**Voilà une entrée en matière pour présenter les personnages et un peu le reste ! Je pars en vacances donc vous aurez la suite à mon retour ! Je posterais surement le lundi 22 juillet. **

**J'attends vos avis…**

**Bisous bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2 - 2024

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi ma semaine de vacances s'est bien passée ! Me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre. Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et surtout reviewé !**

**Suna : merci et oui c'est à peu près ça ! **

**Scpotter : merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2**

**(ça aide d'avoir lu le chapitre 3 du Cri du Cœur pour comprendre le début xD)**

_Avril 2024_

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu as craqué devant toute l'école.

-Je sais. Quoi, t'as honte de moi ?

-Tu sais que je m'en fiche. Je m'inquiète pour toi, Rose.

-Je vais bien, vraiment.

-Tu ne vas pas bien, tu es en colère. Ça t'aide ?

-Surement. Comme toi, ça t'aide de te renfermer.

-Mais le jour où tu seras plus en colère ?

-J'ai l'impression que je serais toujours en colère. Tu devrais y aller, il y a couvre-feu, tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci.

-Même pour parler à ma sœur ?

-Et oui. File.

Hugo laissa donc sa sœur seule. Rose le regarda partir, déboussolée. Oui, elle était en colère mais un peu moins qu'il y a quelques jours quand elle avait hurlé sur une de ses amies dans la Grande Salle. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Elle n'était pas méchante de nature, en colère d'accord mais pas méchante. Mais elle ne savait comment évacuer toute cette colère…

-Tiens, Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Rose fusilla le nouveau venu du regard. Il la suivait ou quoi ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question !

-Je fais mon tour de garde, je suis préfet aussi, ne l'oublie pas.

-Comment le pourrais-je ? Lança-t-elle, sarcastique.

Malefoy lui sourit, de ce petit sourire tellement agaçant, puis redevint sérieux. Dire qu'il l'avait vu pleurer, c'était affreusement humiliant. Elle détestait qu'on la voie pleurer mais lui ! Enfin depuis qu'il lui avait parlé, elle n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir. Elle savait qu'il avait raison même si elle se serait coupée la main au lieu de l'avouer.

-Pourquoi tu me détestes autant Weasley ? Ok nos parents ne s'entendaient pas à Poudlard mais… nos pères sont presque amis maintenant.

-Rien à voir avec nos parents, c'est ta tête qui ne me revient pas.

Il sourit de nouveau et se rapprocha d'elle, il lui caressa le visage d'un doigt qu'elle envoya promener.

-Ah Rose, Rose, Rose, on a du mal à s'avouer ses sentiments ?

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle, estomaquée. Dans tes rêves !

-Pas des sentiments amoureux, certes.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait fondu sur ses lèvres. Elle tenta de le repousser mais il était plus fort et elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle le laissa mener le baiser pour finalement entourer son cou de ses bras. Il se recula finalement, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi Malefoy ? Tu t'attendais à quoi, je refuse pas un baiser quand quelqu'un me l'offre.

Sur ce, elle lui lança un sourire ravageur avant de lui tourner le dos. Scorpius continua de sourire, cette fille allait le rendre fou, c'était certain.

_Août 2024_

Il l'avait trouvé chez lui, alors qu'il rentrait du Terrier après avoir fêté son anniversaire. Il devait se préparer pour la soirée préparée par sa sœur et ses cousins. Avant cela, il avait été voir sa mère. Son absence était toujours aussi douloureuse. Elle attendait Rose, installée sur le muret de leur maison. Hugo aimait bien Megan, elle était toujours gentille avec lui et, il devait bien l'avouer, il la trouvait incroyablement jolie. Elle aussi était rousse, mais pas d'un roux flamboyant comme les Weasley, d'un roux très doux, pâle, presque blond. Il l'avait fait rentré et comme son habitude, avait dû chercher pendant de longues minutes un sujet de conversation.

-Alors, commença-t-il, la voix enrouée, fini Poudlard ?

-Ouais… je t'envie d'avoir encore deux ans à tirer.

Il tiqua un peu. Il adorait quand elle parlait comme ça.

-J'aimerais plutôt en avoir fini avec Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Megan, étonnée.

-La pression, je sais pas.

-Et tu veux faire quoi quand tu seras grand ? Dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

Il soupira, loupant la taquinerie. Il était déjà grand.

-Je sais pas. Toi ?

-Dans la justice. Ou le journalisme.

-C'est vrai, Rose me l'a dit.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se troubla un peu ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Megan était d'habitude franche, souriante et très à l'aise. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait sur des charbons ardents, ce qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. De plus, il n'était pas à son avantage, il était mal parce que c'était son anniversaire, il avait les yeux rougis, ce qui n'avait pas du lui échapper. En même temps, si c'est une fille qui avait quasiment tout vu de lui, à part sa sœur et ses cousines, c'était bien Megan. Elle avait été là pour sa sœur et pour lui après le décès d'Hermione. Elle avait subi les colères de Rose, les pleurs de leur père, ses silences à lui.

-Euh, tu viens à la fête ce soir ? Finit-il par demander pour couper court à ce silence gênant.

-Oui ! Bien sûr, c'est ton anniversaire. Je… j'aurais même un cadeau ! Je… vais y aller.

-Tu n'attends pas Rose ?

-Finalement non, en fait, je ne suis pas venue voir Rose, avoua-t-elle en rougissant, je voulais venir te souhaiter un bon anniversaire… plus tranquille que ce soir à la fête.

-Oh, ok.

-Bon et bien, j'y vais.

-Ok.

Hugo acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, ne sachant que faire quand elle s'approcha, lui déposa un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Alors, rougissante mais avec le sourire, elle transplana.

.

_-Alors, c'est quand je t'ai embrassé que ça a commencé pour toi ?_

_-Pas vraiment, c'est surtout à ce moment que j'ai commencé à réfléchir à propos de toi et moi. Et tu connais Leyla, elle m'a pas lâché après ça. Et je pense que de leur en parler…. C'était comme leur avouer que tu ne m'étais pas indifférente._

_Septembre 2024_

Il l'avait cherché à la fête mais il l'avait à peine vu. Juste le temps qu'elle lui donne son cadeau, entourée de ses amis. Elle l'avait évité. Lui n'avait fait que s'interroger. Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Lui, le pauvre Hugo Weasley ?

-Hugo, t'es dans les nuages ?

Hugo plissa les yeux, se retrouvant de nouveau dans le Poudlard Express et non dans son salon.

-Prêt pour cette année ? Demanda Leyla, des lunettes sur ses yeux verts, en train de lire une brochure qui parlait de leur futur métier.

Hugo grogna, n'ayant pas envie de répondre. De toute façon, ils avaient bien l'habitude. Adam se moqua d'elle, expliquant qu'ils avaient largement le temps d'y penser. Il préférait penser à l'équipe de Quidditch qu'ils allaient monter, des filles qu'ils allaient draguer. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant passer une jolie rousse : Lily Potter, la cousine d'Hugo.

-Salut la compagnie ! Ça va ?

Elle eut le droit à quelques acquiescements. Même si les guerres entre les maisons n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient à l'époque de leurs parents, Gryffondor et Serpentard ne s'entendaient pas non plus comme larrons en foire. Excepté Hugo et Lily, bien sûr, mais puisqu'ils étaient cousins, cela ne comptait pas vraiment.

Après avoir passé quelques instants à demander des nouvelles, Lily fila retrouver ses amis Serpentards. Hugo détourna son regard vers le paysage qui défilait à toute allure sous ses yeux, laissant Leyla lire et Adam parler de ses vacances. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, un peu blasé de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans ce train, accompagné de ses meilleurs amis. Amis très différent. Il y avait d'abord Leyla qu'il avait rencontré dès le premier jour à Poudlard. Timide, discrète, elle était longtemps restée seule dans le couloir du train avant qu'Hugo ne l'invite à entrer avec lui et sa cousine dans son compartiment. Ensemble à Gryffondor, ils s'étaient retrouvés lors de leurs cours. Ils avaient énormément de point commun : l'envie de solitude, la discrétion et cette douleur dans les yeux, une douleur commune qui même s'ils en parlaient rarement, les rapprochaient énormément. Adam s'était intégré dans l'année. Un peu fou, fanfaron, il avait une vraie passion pour le Quidditch et la justice. Il n'hésitait pas à défendre le plus faible au prix de sa réputation ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Et il défendait toujours Leyla ou Hugo ; surtout Leyla parce que personne ne s'attaquait vraiment à Hugo. Le détachement d'Hugo ; la fragilité de Leyla ; la loyauté d'Adam. C'était leur amitié.

-Vous avez fait quoi de vos vacances, vous ? demanda Adam, lassé d'avoir parlé des siennes pendant une heure.

-Je suis allée au Sénégal, fit Leyla.

-Sans dec ? Et tu nous dis ça, comme ça ?

-Comment tu veux que je te le dise d'autre ?

-Tu ne l'as pas dit dans tes lettres ! Lui reprocha Adam.

-Et ?

-Raconte-nous, intervint Hugo.

-C'était génial. J'ai vu un lion. En vrai. Pas dans un zoo. C'était impressionnant. Bien sûr, maman ne le sait pas, elle ferait une crise. Je suis sortie en pleine nuit.

-T'es folle !

-Mais non ! J'étais avec Daby, il m'a fait transplaner quand le lion est arrivé !

-Daby ?

-Oui, il travaille avec ma mère au Sénégal. Elle va y être toute l'année pour le Ministère.

Leyla continua de leur raconter ses vacances, les créatures magiques africaines, son amitié avec Daby qui lui avait appris plein de choses. Sa mère qui était toujours aussi distante. Cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré et que Leyla, sans le dire, détestait.

-Et toi Hugo ?

-Comme d'hab, le Terrier. Mes cousins, leurs amis de Poudlard. Les matchs de Quidditch. Rien de très passionnant.

-Il parait que Tina est venue.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai mes sources, fit Leyla avec un sourire.

Hugo ne répondit rien pendant un moment, ce qui fit sourire Leyla. Tina n'était pas vraiment une amie mais elles étaient dans le même dortoir, du coup Tina lui envoyait des lettres comme aux trois autres filles pour lui raconter son été. Et qui ne savait pas que Tina craquait pour Hugo sans oser lui dire ? Elle croisa le regard d'Adam, s'attendait à y voir une complicité évidente mais elle n'y vit que de la suspicion, dirigée vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, interrogateurs mais il détourna le regard.

-Alors ? Fit-il.

-Ouais, elle est venue. Roxy l'a invité.

-Elles sont amies ?

-Pas vraiment, elles se sont croisées sur le chemin de Traverse… j'ai pas bien compris.

Leyla rigola. Pauvre Tina. Hugo était tellement dans la lune qu'il ne captait pas la moitié des choses.

-Et ?

-Et rien, elle est venue qu'une journée.

Leyla souffla, exaspérée par le silence de son ami. Elle savait qu'il était comme ça mais ça l'énervait quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose, comme maintenant, comme est-ce que Tina avait réussi à s'incruster, avait-elle tenté quelque chose et comment lui avait géré la chose. Elle lança un regard suppliant à Adam mais il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Et ?

-Tu sais, Leyla, on était une dizaine alors je l'ai à peine vue. On mange ? J'ai super faim.

Hugo sortit de ses affaires son déjeuner. Son père s'était surpassé cette fois-ci. Il lui avait raconté un jour qu'étant petit, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas très riches, il avait toujours des repas difficiles ce jour là. Aussi, en tant que père, il lui préparait le meilleur sandwich qu'il soit.

-Je dois vous avouer un truc, dit-il soudain.

Il vit Leyla et Adam se rapprocher de lui, comme si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait entendre malgré la porte fermée du compartiment. Cela le fit sourire ; il n'était pas très bavard, n'était pas un grand ami mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux.

-Megan, vous savez, la copine de ma sœur. Et bien, disons que cet été, elle… elle m'a embrassé.

Hugo se sentit rougir en expliquant à voix haute ce qu'il s'était passé ; il fut tout de même soulagé de l'avoir dit et de ne pas entendre de rire. Il fixa Leyla pour savoir si elle savait quelque chose ; elle savait bien que Tina était venue au Terrier alors qu'il ne lui en avait rien dit. Mais son visage resta de marbre. Il fixa alors Adam qui avait pris un regard un peu rêveur.

-Et alors, c'était comment ?

-Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, reprit-il, juste un smack à la commissure des lèvres. Enfin bref, je comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça.

-Et bien vu les circonstances, à mon humble avis, elle a voulu te faire passer un message.

-Ouais mais elle m'a évité toute la soirée après ! Et franchement, je vois pas pourquoi elle s'intéresserait à moi. Déjà, elle a deux ans de plus que moi, ensuite elle est super jolie et puis moi quoi !

-Hugo, je crois que tu te sous-estimes, commença Leyla d'un ton docte. Déjà, tu es très mignon et beaucoup de filles le pensent, sache-le. Et puis le fait qu'elle ait deux ans de plus que toi, je ne vois pas ce que ça fait.

-Et bien ça fait ! Et je pense pas que les filles me trouvent…

-Tchut ! Tu es une fille ? Non. Alors tu ne peux pas te voir comme ça et je te signale que j'en suis une.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué, interrompit-il, sarcastique.

-Donc j'ai un avis objectif et surtout j'entends parler les filles sur toi.

Hugo se tut, un peu surpris de ce que lui disait Leyla. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à lui mentir pour le faire se sentir mieux ; néanmoins il doutait des certitudes de son amie.

_Décembre 2024_

Hugo sursauta en voyant Megan et Ellie transplaner devant lui. Plus que surpris en voyant Megan qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis son anniversaire. Enjouée, Ellie le salua. Il se passa la main sur le front en les saluant, soudain intimidé. Devait-il dire ou faire quelque chose ?

-Rose n'est pas levée ?

-Je sais pas, je me lève juste, marmonna-t-il.

Ellie soupira et monta les marches de chez eux, sans gêne. Megan se rapprocha et s'assit en face de lui sur la table de bar où il prenait son petit-déjeuner.

-Ça se passe bien Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

-Ouais. Et toi alors, tu as choisi quoi ?

-Rien ; je suis plusieurs cours totalement différents, je choisirais l'année prochaine. J'ai fait un cours d'architecture magique, j'ai adoré.

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement et il la vit rougir, ce qui le rassura. Elle n'était pas si impassible que ça. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Ellie redescendit et lui lança un regard noir.

-Elle n'est pas là. Elle est où ?

-J'en sais rien moi. J'me lève je te dis.

- Elle n'est pas à son appart non plus !

Hugo se mura dans le silence ; elle commençait à le gonfler.

-Bon, dis-lui qu'on est passé, c'est urgent ! Il faut qu'elle nous aide à préparer Megan pour son rendez-vous avec Richard ! Bye !

Hugo n'eut que le temps de regarder à nouveau Megan, surpris ; elle eut l'air gêné et Ellie transplana avec elle. Hugo fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça, elle avait un rendez-vous ? Il repoussa son bol et souffla pour se calmer. Il se sentait… furieux… Son père et sa sœur entrèrent à ce moment là, les bras chargés de paquets. Ils le saluèrent et il ne put que répondre par monosyllabe.

-Ellie et Megan sont passées, dit-il en examinant sa sœur.

-Oh.

-Oui, c'est urgent apparemment, pour aider Megan pour son rendez-vous.

Il espérait avoir parlé d'une voix calme, habituelle. Le regard de sa sœur s'ancra dans le sien, chacun examinant la réaction de l'autre. Rose sembla aussi gênée que Megan avait pu l'être. Furieux mais ne voulant pas le montrer, il monta dans sa chambre. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre son père demander ce qu'il se passait avant d'entendre les bruits de pas de sa sœur ; il se dépêcha d'atteindre sa chambre et la verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort.

-Hugo ! Ouvre-moi ! Cria-t-elle en frappant.

Il monta la musique et attendit qu'elle se lasse. De l'autre côté de la porte, Rose se lassa vite ; elle connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas insister quand il avait envie d'être seul. Elle redescendit dans la cuisine pour aider son père à ranger les courses, éludant ses questions. Elle était à la fois furieuse et contente. Furieuse qu'Ellie – parce qu'elle soupçonnait que Megan n'aurait jamais dit ça à son frère – ait parlé de Richard à Hugo et contente parce que cela lui permettait de connaitre les sentiments de son frère à l'égard de sa meilleure amie. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle fila chez Megan, qui se trouvait allongée sur son lit tandis qu'Ellie jetait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

-Alors, on agresse mon petit frère ?

-C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Ellie.

Megan s'était vivement relevée.

-Non mais je te connais.

-Il est onze heures passés et il vient juste de se lever, tu parles d'une marmotte !

-C'est son premier jour de vacances, fit Rose, indulgente.

-Hum.

Megan tapota sur la cuisse de Rose pour qu'elle la regarde. Rose hésita. Sa première intention était de dire à Megan qu'Hugo n'était pas content de son rendez-vous mais devait-elle trahir son frère ? Et puis Hugo ressentait-il vraiment quelque chose pour Megan ? Elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à son amie.

-Tu me rappelles pourquoi tu sors avec Richard ?

-Arrête, Rose ! Interpella Ellie en sortant du dressing, Richard est mignon, c'est un beau partie, elle a tout à fait raison de sortir avec lui !

Les deux filles la laissèrent parler et Megan se rallongea sur le lit, déboussolée. Avait-elle lu de la colère, de la peine dans les yeux d'Hugo quand Ellie avait laissé échapper qu'elle allait sortir avec Richard ? Rose ne le lui dirait surement pas ; elle avait vu son hésitation et elle comprenait très bien, c'était son petit frère…

.

Petit-frère qui avait attendu deux bonnes heures avant de redescendre dans le salon où il trouva son père en train de regarder un match de Quidditch. Il s'assit à côté de lui sans rien dire :

-Ça va Hugo ?

-Ouais.

-C'était quoi le problème avec ta sœur tout à l'heure ?

-Pas de problème.

-Hugo…

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Tu sais, je sors parfois avec Malefoy le soir.

Hugo regarda son père du coin de l'œil, surpris de cette déclaration.

-Ok.

Ron soupira ; qu'il était dur de parler avec son fils, parfois ! Il était tellement secret et solitaire !

-Ça fait du bien parfois, de se laisser aller.

-Vous faites quoi ? Genre Veuf Anonyme, lança-t-il, ironique.

-Très amusant. On sort.

-Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

-Je me dis que si je te parle, tu me parleras.

-Papa, y a rien, ok ? Tu parlais beaucoup toi peut être, ado ? Tu avais de longues conversations avec ton père ? Avec Harry ou avec Maman ? Ouais, je crois pas non.

-Je sais, mais j'ai toujours… ta sœur parle tellement plus.

-Je suis pas Rose, papa.

-Je sais, heureusement, j'en voudrais pas deux comme elle. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là.

-Je sais papa. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-C'est une fille ?

-Papa ! Soupira Hugo en se levant.

-Non parce que… tu étais en colère quand on est arrivé et Hugo, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ce genre d'émotions en toi que…

-Que quoi ? Je, c'est pas parce que je ne les montre pas que je ne ressens rien.

-Vraiment ?

Hugo détourna la tête. Depuis quand son père était-il aussi perspicace ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Demanda Hugo, blasé.

-Ce que tu veux ; je veux que tu réagisses, Hugo. Que les choses te percutent un peu. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile… beaucoup de choses t'ont percuté bien trop tôt mais tu dois vivre.

-Mais je vis.

-Non, c'est pas ça vivre, Hugo, c'est pas se laisser porter par le courant et faire ce qu'on te dit de faire ou ce que tu penses qu'on veut de toi.

-Je… commença Hugo.

Heureusement pour lui, trois personnes transplanèrent dans leur salon, coupant la conversation. Sa cousine Lily lui sauta dans les bras, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus la veille ; elle était accompagnée de sa mère, Ginny Potter, et d'une autre cousine, Victoire, qui avait déjà 24 ans.

-Ça va ? Demanda gentiment Ginny en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il s'échappa en bougonnant en allant embrasser Victoire ; sans voir la peine dans les yeux de Ginny ; il détestait qu'on le touche de cette façon maternelle. A part si c'était sa grand-mère. Ron se leva pour embrasser sa sœur et ses nièces, toujours heureux d'avoir du monde chez lui-même s'il aurait aimé discuter plus longtemps avec son fils.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Lily voulait voir Hugo et nous on passait comme ça.

-J'aurais pu prendre la cheminée toute seule, soupira Lily, je suis grande !

-J'avais envie de voir mon frère, déclara Ginny sur le même ton. Allez donc faire vos devoirs.

-Vous êtes fous de les faire le premier jour de vacances, s'amusa Victoire. Oh je le connais lui, c'est Richard Maden.

Hugo, qui partait déjà vers l'escalier pour monter à sa chambre se tourna vers Victoire, étonnée.

-On va tout bâcler le premier jour, disait Lily, comme ça 15 jours de vraies vacances !

-Richard qui, tu dis ?

- Richard Maden, répéta Victoire en lui tendant un magazine, ils n'arrêtent pas d'en parler en ce moment, un architecte qui vient de finir la nouvelle bibliothèque sorcière à Londres.

Hugo prit le magazine. Était-ce le même Richard dont parlait Ellie avec lequel Megan allait sortir ? La trentaine, blond avec un grand sourire, il devait être la coqueluche de beaucoup de femmes.

-Tu connais ? Demanda doucement Victoire.

Hugo croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette demande et ce regard suspect ?

-Non. On y va Lily ?

-Ouep ! Fit celle-ci en sautillant, mais en regardant tout de même d'un air sceptique sa cousine qui le lui rendit. Ça va ? T'as une drôle de tête.

Hugo haussa les épaules et entra dans sa chambre, déballant ses affaires de cours. C'était leur principe depuis leur première année à Poudlard ; ils mettaient un voir deux jours à faire leur devoir et profitaient ensuite de leurs vacances à ne rien faire.

-Tu ne vas rien me dire ?

-Quoi ? Tu comprends pas la potion ?

-Hugo, ce que tu peux être exaspérant des fois. Ta tête, ton regard avec Victoire. Je déteste quand tu te mures dans le silence.

Il ne répondit pas et Lily soupira. Elle adorait son cousin mais parfois… elle remarqua néanmoins qu'il serrait des mâchoires, il n'allait pas bien même s'il voulait paraitre aussi neutre que d'habitude. Elle le connaissait assez pour remarquer tout changement. Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Surpris, il lui jeta un regard rapide.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Hugo.

-Je sais.

-Mais tu vas rien me dire.

-Lily ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui à me…

-A te quoi ?

-A me persécuter !

-Qui te persécute ?

-Toi, mon père, ma sœur !

-C'est qui ce Richard ?

-Je, quoi l'architecte ?

-Oui. Tu le connais ?

-Non.

-Hugo.

-C'est juste que… Ellie et Megan sont passées ce matin.

-Qu'est-ce que je l'aime pas cette Ellie !

-Ah ?

-Enfin bref, continue.

-Et juste elles ont mentionné un Richard, Megan va sortir avec.

-Oh. Ça te dérange ?

-Quoi ? Non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Juste que ça a fait tilt. Pourquoi ça me dérangerait, répéta-t-il en regardant sa cousine.

-Je sais pas. Ça a l'air.

Hugo se tut et Lily eut peur d'être allée trop loin. Il était tellement secret qu'elle savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le brusquer pour avoir des confidences. Il lui sourit sans rien dire, coupant la conversation et ils se remirent au travail.

.

.

**Voili, voilou, alors, vous avez aimé ? J'espère, j'adore mon petit Hugo, son caractère se pose petit à petit. J'attends vos avis avec impatience et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous, bisous**


	3. Chapter 3 - 2025

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Désolée pour el retard, je suis en vacances et donc encore plus occupée et je sors d'un week-end de mariage ! Je prends quand même le temps de vous poster mon chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à vous pour vos reviews xD**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3**

_Janvier 2025_

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Poudlard avait décidé de célébrer un bal de Noël chaque année. Éprouvant du point de vue d'Hugo qui détestait ça. En plus, il venait d'apprendre que Leyla avait été invité par quelqu'un d'autre et il allait devoir inviter une fille. Mais qui ? Leyla lui avait innocemment demandé s'il ne voulait pas invité Tina. Si Megan avait été là, l'aurait-il invité ? Il n'était pas forcément timide ; après son baiser, il aurait peut-être essayé. Mais Megan n'était plus à Poudlard et en plus, elle sortait avec Richard, l'architecte. Cette nouvelle qu'il avait apprise dans un magazine sorcier que les filles de Gryffondor lisaient, l'avait frappé comme un coup de massue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé. Impulsivité regrettée? C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé ; pourtant, elle avait semblé être venue que pour le voir lui et lui donner ce cadeau si particulier.

Hugo était en colère et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait ressenti quelque chose. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il s'était enfermé dans une bulle où rien n'avait de l'importance, ou tout passait sur lui comme de l'air. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal, que ses amis et surtout sa famille s'inquiétaient, parlant même de dépression. Mais Hugo ne voulait pas ressentir, à quoi ça servait puisqu'au final, on souffrait ? La mort de sa mère l'avait anéanti comme elle peut le faire sur un petit garçon de dix ans qui aime fort sa maman ; il avait vu son père et sa sœur aussi anéantis que lui. Avait-il vraiment envie de s'attacher à d'autres personnes qui, au final, allaient aussi mourir ?

Bien sûr, il était attaché à sa famille, il s'était attaché à Leyla et Adam, ses seuls amis ; pourtant, il avait tout fait pour maintenir une certaine distance avec eux, tout n'avait pas été facile. Les deux premières années, ils n'avaient pas partagé grand chose. Il avait été plus proche de Leyla parce qu'il avait vite perçu qu'elle partageait le même chagrin que lui : ayant perdu son père très jeune, elle vivait avec un manque évident. Mais Adam avait toujours été là pour les protéger face aux critiques des autres. C'est quand Adam avait eu besoin d'eux, quand il avait du retourner à Poudlard après le scandale qu'avait causé la liaison de sa mère avec le Ministre de la Magie, quand il était devenu lui-même la risée des autres, Hugo et Leyla n'avaient pas laissé passé ça et avaient soutenu leur ami du mieux qu'ils avaient pu. Hugo avait fini par s'y faire et par vraiment les aimer.

-Tu rêves?

Hugo leva les yeux vers son ami avec ses yeux rieurs et sourit.

-T'as invité qui ?

-Personne encore.

-Ah. Il faut que tu m'aides à trouver, j'attendais pour Leyla et Julian l'a invité.

-Quoi ?

-Ouais, je pourrais trouver qui ? Adam?

-Je, je sais pas, demande à tes cousines. Julian de 7ème année Serdaigle?

-Ouais. J'ai pas compris non plus, il est con non?

-Carrément!

.

La soirée était passée ; Hugo l'avait passé avec une amie de Roxane ; elle s'était révélée plutôt gentille et rigolote. Il avait à peine vue Leyla ou encore Adam qui ruminait depuis quelques jours. Il remonta dans la salle commune quand une note vint le frapper. Il déplia le parchemin :"SOS. Leyla. Endroit habituel". Surpris, Hugo fit demi-tour et monta à la tour d'Astronomie. C'est au moment où Adam n'était pas bien qu'ils avaient commencé à fréquenter la Tour d'Astronomie. Que s'était-il passé pour que Leyla s'y réfugie ? Elle ne l'aurait pas fait venir pour rien ; pourtant la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle avait semblé s'amuser avec Julian. Il la trouva en larmes au milieu de la pièce sur laquelle s'ouvrait l'étendue de Poudlard.

-Leyla?

Quand elle le vit, elle se remit à pleurer avec plus de force. Il s'assit près d'elle et l'enlaça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Leyla?

Mais les sanglots étranglaient ses mots et Hugo attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme pour tenter de lui tirer quelque chose. Il se contenta de la garder contre lui en lui frottant le dos et le bras. Enfin, les larmes se tarirent et il la repoussa un peu pour croiser son regard plein de larmes.

-Leyla?

-C'est Adam, murmura-t-elle d'une voix plein de larmes.

-Adam ?

-Il, on s'est disputé.

-Oh.

Il ne se rappelait pas qu'aucun d'entre eux se soit disputé.

-Pourquoi ?

-A cause de Julian, je crois. Il était furieux que je sois avec lui. Il, on est allé se promener et quand on est revenu, Adam nous attendait. Il a frappé Julian quand... parce qu'il m'a accusé de je ne sais quoi et Julian a voulu me défendre, bafouilla Leyla, et il l'a envoyé par terre, ses amis qui passaient par là l'ont amené à l'infirmerie et il s'est énervé contre moi en me traitant de salope!

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas!

-Tu... tu as embrassé Julian?

-Non et même si...

-Oui, pardon, dit précipitamment Hugo. C'est lui qui t'a fait les traces sur ton bras, ajouta Hugo en remarquant des bleus.

-Oui, il était limite violent, j'ai pas compris. Pourquoi il m'a dit tout ça.

Leyla se remit à pleurer et Hugo la reprit contre lui. Il l'avait toujours un peu soupçonné mais maintenant il en était sûr, Adam était amoureux de Leyla.

-Il avait peut-être bu, tenta Hugo. Je vais aller lui parler, il doit s'en vouloir à mort.

Il releva Leyla et l'amena à la salle commune et enfin à son dortoir. Il parti ensuite à la recherche de son ami. Il pouvait comprendre l'énervement et la jalousie d'Adam, mais il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre ainsi à Leyla si violemment et au point de la faire pleurer ainsi. Adam n'était ni dans le dortoir, ni dans la salle de bal. Il repéra Lily et fonça vers elle pour lui demander la carte des maraudeurs. Maintenant qu'Albus n'était plus à Poudlard, c'était à elle qu'elle revenait. Elle soupira un peu et finit par retourner rapidement dans son dortoir pour lui donner.

-Merci.

-Ça va pas Hugo ?

-Je t'expliquerais.

-J'ai vu Adam et Leyla se disputer.

-Ouais... je cherche Adam.

-OK. Bonne chance, il a trop bu je crois.

Hugo hocha la tête. Adam buvait toujours trop aux fêtes. Il repéra rapidement son ami, isolé auprès du lac. Il s'y rendit rapidement et son cœur se serra en le voyant si abattu.

-Adam?

-T'es venu m'engueuler?

-Peut-être un peu.

-Tu l'as vu ? Ça va?

-Elle était en larmes, Adam, lui reprocha Hugo en se laissant tomber sur le sol près de son ami. Elle a les traces de tes doigts sur son bras.

Adam se prit la tête dans les mains et Hugo se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

-Adam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Tu te doutes bien?

-Tu es amoureux d'elle. Mais pourquoi tu ne le lui as pas dit ? Tu aurais pu l'inviter au lieu de te taper tout Poudlard.

-C'était plus facile. Je veux pas lui faire du mal.

-C'est raté.

-Je lui ai fait si mal que ça ? Demanda Adam en relevant la tête, tout pâle.

-Physiquement, je pense pas. Je parlais de son moral, de son cœur peut-être.

-Elle peut pas être amoureuse de moi.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Vous n'en avez jamais parlé?

-Non ; je pose pas de questions, tu le sais bien.

-Ce qui est un peu agaçant.

-Adam? Pourquoi ?

-Je... Mon père... il... je suis comme lui.

-C'est à dire?

-Excessif. Il aimait tellement ma mère... parfois, il la frappait, avoua Adam. Parce qu'il était tellement jaloux, il ne supportait pas que quiconque l'approche à part lui et moi. Pas tout le temps, mais quand il pensait qu'elle avait trop parlé à untel... et puis elle est partie ; elle l'a trompé devant tout le monde. Elle nous a abandonné et... j'ai peur d'être comme lui. Parce que je suis jaloux. Je supporte pas même quand c'est toi qui parle avec elle parce que je sais bien que vous êtes proches tous les deux et puis tu l'as invité au bal et... tous les autres, je supporte pas. Mais, elle, elle faisait jamais rien avec les autres, à part toi mais j'essayais de rationaliser tu vois mais quand je l'ai vu avec ce crétin! Je voulais pas lui faire du mal.

Hugo resta un moment silencieux, stupéfait parce que venait de dire son ami. Jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner ça chez lui ou imaginer une si grande détresse de la part d'Adam, lui qui semblait toujours confiant et heureux ; il s'était lourdement trompé et s'en voulait.

-Tu dois me trouver horrible.

-Mais non, arrête. Tu devrais lui parler.

-Non! Elle doit m'en vouloir à mort.

-Bien sûr qu'elle t'en veut. Mais excuse-toi, dis lui que tu as bu, que tu étais jaloux. Dis même qu'on n'a pas aimé la voir avec un autre si tu ne veux pas lui faire part de tes sentiments.

-Tu, tu es amoureux d'elle?

-Non, c'est ma meilleure amie, c'est tout, je t'assure et elle, c'est pareil. Va la voir demain et excuse-toi. Leyla n'est pas rancunière.

-Mais moi si, je me pardonnerais jamais.

-Tu ne l'as pas frappée, tu étais furieux. Tu connais Rose ? Combien de fois elle a giflé mes cousines ou leur a tiré les cheveux. Ça arrive.

-Je me sens nul.

-Tu ne l'es pas. Je t'assure

_Juin 2025_

Les examens étaient finis, la chaleur était au rendez-vous, ce qui signifiait pour les élèves de Poudlard quelques jours de liberté pour flâner à travers le parc et même se baigner dans le lac. Leyla, Adam et Hugo se prélassaient au bord de celui-ci en compagnie d'autres camarades de Gryffondor, en maillot de bain, planifiant ce qu'allait être leur été. Ça faisait du bien de s'abandonner quelques instants à ne penser à rien. L'année prochaine serait la dernière dans l'établissement, autant en profiter au maximum. Ayant fini son livre, Hugo décida de rentrer au dortoir pour en choisir un autre. Cela faisait du bien de lâcher prise et surtout de pouvoir lire un livre qui n'avait rien à voir. En rentrant dans la salle commune déserte, il entendit néanmoins des cris venant des dortoirs. Il reconnu vite les voix : Leyla et Adam. Inquiet, il monta rapidement les marches qui montaient au dernier étage de la tour de Gryffondor, là où se trouvait son dortoir.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Criait Leyla, rouge de colère.

-Je suis ton ami, pourquoi tu me le dis pas ! Hurla Adam à son tour.

-Mon ami ? Tu te comportes PAS DU TOUT en ami ! Tu me traites comme une moins que rien dès qu'un mec s'approche, sache que ça fait plaisir qu'on me trouve jolie !

-Alors tu l'as embrassé!

-Au moins, il le fait lui ! Cria Leyla.

Hugo arrivait sur le pas de la porte quand la main d'Adam se levait pour la frapper. Il eu l'impression que tout se ralentissait. Il chercha sa baguette mais ne la trouva pas. Il lui cria un "non" avant que le monde ne reprenne sa course. Leyla avait un regard horrifié et Adam baissa déjà sa main, honteux. Leyla tomba à genou en pleurant, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait failli la frapper. Hugo se rapprocha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Adam tituba en arrière et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il vomit son petit-déjeuner.

-Hey, Leyla, ça va?

-Pourquoi, pourquoi il réagit comme ça! Pleura-t-elle.

Hugo, à genou, s'écroula par terre ; il avait eu peur. Ils entendirent Adam se mettre à pleurer et Leyla sauta sur ses jambes pour le rejoindre. Hugo resta là, adossé à un lit, la tête entre ses mains. Leyla entra dans la salle de bain et s'assit près d'Adam mais il se décala.

-Adam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Arrête de pleurer et parle moi, tenta-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Je, j'ai failli te frapper, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Tu devrais pas être là, tu devrais... va-t-en.

-Non, dis-moi.

Adam secoua la tête ; de la chambre, Hugo lui intima de tout lui dire, ce qu'il finit par faire. Il lui avoua être amoureux d'elle depuis des années, qu'il avait peur d'être comme son père, qu'il était comme son père puisqu'il avait failli la frapper, qu'il se détestait et qu'elle devrait le détester. Leyla n'avait cessé de pleurer en silence.

-T'es tellement bête, fit-elle quand il eut fini. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis ça avant? Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi, depuis des lustres! Mais tu couches avec tout le monde! Je pensais que j'étais rien qu'une amie pour toi!

-Je voulais pas te faire de mal.

-Tu crois que je n'en avais pas quand je te voyais flirter avec tout Poudlard?

-Je vais m'en aller.

-Quoi ? Tu pars alors qu'on se dit qu'on s'aime?

-J'ai failli te frapper.

-Oui mais tu ne l'as pas fait, Adam. Tu as eu assez de sang-froid pour te dire "non, ne fais pas ça" ; tu l'as pas fait et c'est ça l'important.

Adam secoua la tête, pas convaincu. Leyla le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa faire un moment. Et dès qu'il le put, il s'en alla en leur écrivant une lettre d'excuse mais il ne pouvait plus se regarder en face après ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Juillet 2025_

Hugo accepta l'accolade de sa grand-mère quand il arriva au Terrier pour une après-midi avec ses cousins.

-Comment ça va mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle en le gardant un peu dans ses bras.

-Ça va.

Elle lui sourit et le laissa pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

-Ils sont tous dehors.

-Ok. Toi, ça va?

-Bien sûr mon chéri. Je suis contente de tous vous avoir à la maison. Va donc les rejoindre.

Hugo sortit dans le jardin en pensant qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir une grand-mère pareille ; elle était la seule à percevoir tout ce qu'il ressentait et à ne pas le brusquer. En s'approchant de ses cousins, installés autour d'une table basse sur des chaises longues, il se dit qu'il y avait bien du monde et en effet, il n'y avait pas QUE ses cousins. Il y avait Leyla, Tina, Scorpius et Megan. Il soupira, n'ayant aucune envie de les voir. Sauf Leyla, bien sûr.

-Hey Leyl, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Dit-il en la serrant dans es bras.

-Tu vas pas me croire, dit-elle avec des étincelles plein les yeux. J'ai croisé Tina puis Roxy et j'ai pas compris, je me suis retrouvée là.

-Ha.

-Ça te dérange pas ? Demanda Roxy.

-Mais non.

-Ah salut, Hugo, fit Ellie en arriver derrière lui et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, comment ça va?

Hugo la repoussa pour lui lancer un regard noir ; elle lui était de plus en plus antipathique.

-Ça va, dit-il en s'asseyant au bout de la chaise longue de Leyla.

-Il parait que tu t'es disputé avec Adam ! Lança-t-elle et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui.

Hugo retint un soupir d'agacement. Heureusement pour lui, sa grand-mère intervint :

-Vous voulez à boire les jeunes?

-Je vais t'aider, dit-il en se levant.

-Mais non, je...

-J'insiste, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Molly bredouilla quelque chose et suivit son petit fils dans la cuisine où il sortait verre et gâteaux d'un ton brusque. Elle ne devrait pas avoir de préféré, elle n'en avait jamais eu avec ses enfants mais elle devait bien avouer qu'Hugo tenait une place particulière dans son cœur.

-Les petits sont pas là ? Demanda Hugo.

-Si, en haut. Trop de monde pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Un peu, je pensais qu'il y aurait que les cousins.

-Hugo !

Lilas, sa plus jeune cousine, fille de Charlie, se rua vers lui et il la fit voler dans ses bras.

-Comment tu vas ma chérie?

-Bien ! Je savais pas que tu étais là ! Tu joues?

-Hugo est avec les grands ma chérie, coupa Molly.

Hugo regarda sa grand-mère puis sa cousine d'un œil tendre.

-Mais tu sais quoi, tu vas venir me sauver, tu veux être une princesse qui me sauve?

-Oh oui ! Dis-moi!

-Tu vas attendre que mamie revienne et tu viendras me voir en me suppliant de jouer avec toi, d'accord ? Et moi je vais dire oui comme ça tu me sauves des griffes du dragon.

-D'accord ! Je vais le dire à Max.

Lilas partie en sautillant et Hugo croisa le regard de sa grand-mère.

-Qui est le dragon ?

Hugo sourit mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre le plateau pour l'amener dehors, espérant que Lilas serait convaincante en venant le chercher. En revenant, il croisa les regards interrogatifs de Leyla et Rose mais les ignora. La discussion reprit et il ne s'y mêla pas. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il attendait d'une après-midi avec ses cousins. La présence de Leyla ne le dérangeait pas mais celle d'Ellie, de Tina et de Caitlinn, une autre amie de Roxanne l'empêcher de s'amuser réellement. Soudain, les deux petits arrivèrent et Lilas sauta dans les bras d'Hugo avec un grand sourire.

-Joue avec moi s'il te plait!

-Laisse donc Hugo tranquille, fit Victoire.

-Non, je veux jouer avec ! S'il te plait!

-Tu veux jouer à quoi ?

-Euh, au Monopoly Sorcier ! S'il te plait!

-D'ac.

-Amène-le là, on va jouer, intervint Lily, sans prendre garde à l'œil noir de son cousin.

Lilas serra Hugo, toute contente.

-Tu as toujours été son préféré, s'amusa Lily en ébouriffant les cheveux de Lilas qui lui tira la langue.

-Jalouse, lança-t-elle et tout le monde rit. Hugo, ce sera toujours mon amoureux, pas vrai Hugo ? Demanda la fillette les yeux plein d'espoir.

-Toujours ma puce.

-Ah les enfants! Fit Ellie. Ils sont choux.

-Au moins, ils ne sont pas changeants, eux, répliqua Hugo.

Megan se rembrunit. La réplique était-elle pour elle ? Elle en avait bien l'impression, mais ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'Hugo de faire ce genre de réflexion.

-En effet, ajouta Ellie, moi qui te pensais fidèle en amitié, ta dispute avec Adam m'a scotché, tu vas pas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Une fille, ajouta-t-elle en lui poussant le bras. Leyla ? Vous êtes si mi…

-Lâche-moi Ellie.

Il avait parlé un peu fort, d'un ton sec, et tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Il était rare qu'il se fâche mais Ellie commençait à dépasser les bornes. C'était quoi son obsession avec Adam ? Pourquoi lui parlait-elle autant?

-Ne, ne me parle pas comme ça ! S'énerva Ellie en rougissant de colère. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles!

Cette fois, Hugo ne répondit pas et l'ignora totalement, ce qui mit encore plus la blondinette en colère.

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle! T'as aucun droit de me parler comme ça, excuse-toi !

-Tu rêves, lâcha Hugo en se levant, le regard méprisant. Tu me cherches depuis des lustres.

-Quoi ? Je, non !

-Et jeune homme, il faudrait se calmer.

Hugo se tourna vers les deux nouveaux venus, surpris. Il se rembrunit en voyant Richard, le "petit copain" de Megan et un autre homme.

-On parle pas ainsi à une demoiselle, dit le deuxième en s'approchant.

Hugo haussa un sourcil, étonné de l'arrivé de ces deux là.

-Excuse-toi, ajouta-t-il.

Le sourcil d'Hugo se haussa encore plus puis, avec un sourire méprisant, il passa près d'eux et s'en alla. Il entendit à peine Rose l'appeler et commencer à s'énerver contre Ellie et l'inconnu, surement son petit copain. Hugo essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer mais il sentait qu'il était vraiment, vraiment en colère comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Son souffle était saccadé et il avait du mal à respirer. Il passa devant la maison, ignorant ses oncles qui le saluaient. Il marcha un moment quand Megan apparu devant lui. Il la fusilla du regard et la contourna.

-Hugo, attends. Tu, ça va? Hugo ! Tu pourrais me répondre quand même. Je vois bien que tu es fâché, pas la peine de t'en prendre à Ellie si tu es fâché contre moi, je...

Megan s'arrêta brusquement. Hugo venait de se tourner vers elle et elle recula d'un pas, surpris de la colère qui brillait dans ses yeux, lui qui ne l'était jamais.

-Je m'en prends à Ellie parce qu'elle me cherche, elle m'asticote tout le temps et elle doit bien savoir que je ne supporte pas ça. Je ne m'en prendrais pas à elle pour une autre raison, Megan!

-Excuse-moi...

-Tu peux ! Pourquoi tu me fais passer pour le méchant dans cette histoire?

-Quoi ? Non, je...

-Si ! C'est toi qui m'embrasses, qui m'évite, qui trouve un autre mec et moi je dois tout subir et rien dire, c'est ça ?

-Non, je...

-Et bien c'est totalement ce que tu fais!

-Arrête de me couper la parole Hugo ! Je, je voulais pas te faire de la peine.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Demanda Hugo en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Dis-moi ! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Pourquoi tu m'as évité le soir de mon anniversaire ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'avais peur... de ce que tu allais dire. Que tu me rejettes.

-Tu m'en as pas laissé l'occasion.

-Je sais mais tu n'as pas vraiment réagi non plus! Répliqua-t-elle.

-Comme si tu m'en avais laissé le temps!

-Tu aurais pu m'écrire.

-Tu aurais pu rester ! T'écrire pour dire quoi en plus ! Je savais pas quoi te dire, pourquoi tu avais fait ça ! Je reviens à Noël et tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre, comment tu veux que je réagisse?

-C'est, c'est pour ça que tu as bu ?

-T'accorde pas toutes mes peines !

-Tu, c'est méchant.

-Moi je suis méchant ? Et bien, bien fait pour toi ! A cause de toi, cette année a été un enfer pour moi! Je me suis jamais senti aussi énervé, furieux ! Je déteste ça ! Tu sais combien de temps ça faisait que je n'avais pas ressenti quoique ce soi ? Oui bien sûr que tu le sais, depuis la mort de ma mère, j'avais rien ressenti, Megan. Rien ! Quand tu m'as embrassé, je, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de bien et tu as tout gâché en t'envoyant en l'air avec le premier venu!

-Non, je, pardon, fit Megan en retenant ses larmes avec difficulté.

-Je m'en fous de ton pardon, Megan. Je, je veux plus te voir! Laisse-moi!

Hugo fit demi-tour et s'en alla rapidement, laissant une Megan en larmes. Merlin qu'elle s'en voulait, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son baiser provoque quoique ce soit en lui et surtout pas ça. Avant de se détourner, elle avait même cru apercevoir quelques larmes. Oh non, elle ne voulait pas ça. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis sa mère.

.

_Août 2025_

Hugo était dans sa chambre quand il entendit le téléphone sonner. Une sombre impression lui vrilla le ventre. Il attendit, ne bougea pas. Il était rare que le téléphone sonne. C'était soit Harry, soit ses grands-parents moldus. Il entendit des paroles précipitées et il ferma les yeux, repensant irrémédiablement au moment où leur père leur avait annoncé la mort de leur mère. Ce moment qui avait fait basculé son - leur - existence. Ils s'y attendaient, bien sûr. Elle était malade depuis des mois ; son père, les médecins, tous les avaient préparés mais le choc n'en avait pas été moins rude. Sa sœur avait explosé en sanglots dans les bras de son père, des sanglots de colère, de peine tellement puissante que la douleur en était quasi physique. Lui était resté dans les bras de son père sans rien dire, laissant couler ses larmes. C'était le début du brouillard, de cette sensation de "rien", de vide.

On frappa à sa porte, laissant partir ce souvenir pénible. C'était sa sœur ; elle s'assit sur le lit ; elle reniflait, elle pleurait. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer. Le monde moldu était vraiment mal fait. Son grand-père, lui aussi, était malade.

-Papi est...

Elle ne put continuer, elle savait qu'il avait compris, elle se mit à pleurer et Hugo se redressa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Les larmes n'étaient pas loin, il le savait. Cela lui broyait le ventre, la gorge... mais il n'avait pas pleuré depuis si longtemps. Son père entra à son tour, le regard remué par la peine, par l'horreur presque de savoir que ses enfants allaient vivre une autre épreuve douloureuse. Père et fils ancrèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre pour exprimer ce que chacun pouvait ressentir face à cette nouvelle perte. Il vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Rose et prit la main de son fils. Ils seraient ensemble, leur équipe avait vaincu le plus dur ; ils arriveraient à passer par dessus ça.

- Si on allait voir Jean, ok ? Dit-il d'une voix brouillée.

Rose et Hugo se levèrent d'un même mouvement, ce qui fit chavirer un peu plus le cœur de Ron et la longue et pénible attente comme ça. Ils se rendirent chez les Granger où Jean ne paraissait pas comprendre. C'est qu'elle ne voulait pas. Après la perte de sa fille unique adorée, la voilà qui perdait son mari, l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie, ses peines, ses joies avec elle. Les gens passaient les uns après les autres: de la famille, des amis, des collègues. Harry fut le premier à arriver, avec Ginny, pour présenter ses condoléances et les soutenir. Hugo et Rose trouvèrent du soutien et du réconfort en la présence de leur cousin. Scorpius arriva ensuite et Hugo comprit qu'il était beaucoup plus que ce que sa sœur voulait avouer, surtout quand il la vit pleurer dans ses bras. Leyla arriva à son tour.

-Tu as pu joindre Adam ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Non, je, c'est Lily qui t'a appelé, je peux...

-Je sais. Tu veux que je l'appelle?

-Oui.

-Tu veux autre chose ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix peinée.

-Non.

Leyla le quitta un instant pour envoyer un mot à Adam, le cœur brisé par la peine d'Hugo. Elle ne le connaissait pas à la mort de sa mère mais elle savait quelle épreuve ça avait été pour Hugo, l'épreuve que c'était pour quiconque. Elle le comprenait bien vu qu'elle avait perdu son père si jeune. Elle aurait tellement aimé faire plus pour l'aider, pour le soulager. Malheureusement, elle savait que c'était impossible. En retournant dans le salon, elle croisa Megan.

-Comment vont-ils ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mal.

-Question idiote. C'est injuste tout ça. Je... Je vais aller voir Rose.

-Va voir Hugo aussi, je dois m'éclipser aux toilettes. Rose est avec Scorpius.

Leyla n'avait aucune envie d'aller aux toilettes mais une très grande envie d'aider Megan et Hugo d'arrêter d'être bête et de s'avouer- enfin - leurs sentiments. Megan fit ce que Leyla lui avait dit ; elle se rapprocha d'Hugo qui s'était isolé dans un coin. Elle se posta à côté de lui dans une alcôve et lui prit la main. Il se tourna brièvement vers elle mais détourna rapidement le regard, sans pour autant lui reprendre sa main, ce qui rassura un peu Megan. Elle posa sa joue contre son épaule.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

-Non. Merci.

Il avait la voix si froide ; elle savait que ce n'était pas par rapport à elle, qu'il devait s'être enfermé dans sa bulle protectrice.

-Tu devrais aller voir Rose.

-Ok.

Megan hésita un moment, elle libéra sa main mais se rapprocha pour passer ses bras autour de son cou. Étonné, Hugo referma brièvement ses bras autour d'elle, acceptant cette étreinte de réconfort. Megan frémit en sentant son souffle sur son cou et elle le repoussa en souriant doucement.

-Merci, répéta-t-il en détournant le regard.

Megan se dirigea alors vers sa meilleure amie qui se remit à pleurer en la voyant, elle la serra fort contre elle. Au moins, avec Rose, c'était plus facile d'être là. On n'avait qu'à la prendre dans ses bras, pleurer un peu avec elle et elle montrait sa douleur. Hugo était tellement enfermé qu'il ne laissait rien paraitre ... du moins à elle. Elle espérait que Leyla et Adam seraient à même de l'aider à s'ouvrir un peu.

Adam fut à l'heure pour l'enterrement. Il s'était enfui après Poudlard, après l'incident et il ne comptait pas revenir avant septembre. En voyant la lettre de Leyla, il avait failli ne pas l'ouvrir. Heureusement qu'il avait eu un moment de faiblesse puisque c'était pour annoncer la mort du grand-père d'Hugo, il se serait détesté de ne pas être là pour son ami alors qu'il avait toujours été là pour lui lors du scandale. Anxieux, il repéra rapidement Leyla, un peu à part. Il hésita mais il lu un tel soulagement quand elle le vit qu'il n'eut plus le choix. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et il sentit ses larmes couler.

-J'y croyais plus!

-Désolé, le temps que ta note arrive et que je fasse les démarches pour revenir...

-Tu étais où? Demanda Leyla en croisant son regard torturé.

-Au Canada. Comment... comment il va?

-Mal. Il... il arrive pas trop à parler mais il accepte ma présence, ou celle de ses cousines. Apparemment... pour sa mère, il acceptait que Rose, son père ou Molly alors... il sera content de te voir.

-Vraiment?

-Mais oui, mais après la cérémonie, là, c'est trop tard. Viens, ils commencent à entrer.

Leyla glissa sa main dans celle d'Adam et le tira derrière elle. Ils assistèrent à la cérémonie moldue, pas si différente de la cérémonie sorcière. Leyla ne quittait pas Hugo des yeux qui tenait la main de sa sœur entre les siennes comme s'il se raccrochait à quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes pour cette famille si généreuse qui subissait tant d'épreuves. Ils sortirent de l'église et se dirigèrent vers la famille pour présenter leurs condoléances. Leyla serra Rose puis Hugo dans ses bras. Adam savait qu'Hugo ne lui en voulait pas pour l'Incident ; pas comme lui s'en voulait mais il avait un peu peur de sa réaction à sa vue. Quand il vit la douleur dans les yeux de son ami, il sentit sa peur s'envoler et s'en voulut d'avoir été si égoïste.

-Merci d'être là, fit Hugo d'une voix serrée.

-Toujours.

Adam s'avança et enlaça rapidement Hugo dans ses bras, il fut heureux et soulagé qu'Hugo l'accepte et lui rende son étreinte. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'autorisaient cette démonstration d'amitié.

-Merci, répéta Hugo.

Adam lui sourit et s'avança pour saluer Ron, ému. Il retrouva Leyla qui le regarda avec un trop plein de tendresses, des larmes dans les yeux. Elle l'enlaça et le serra contre elle :

-Je vous aime tellement tous les deux, murmura-t-elle contre son oreille, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.

-Arrête; je vais finir par chialer, dit Adam en essayant de prendre de la distance. On fait quoi maintenant?

-Je sais pas, c'est familial maintenant. Tu viens chez moi ?

-Je sais pas.

-S'il te plait.

-Ok, allons-y.

.

_Noël 2025_

Hugo était en train de zapper sur la tv quand son père s'affala à ses côtés.

-Ça te rappelle rien ? Commença son père.

-Quoi, tu veux une autre discussion père-fils ? S'amusa Hugo, se souvenant bien de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue l'année précédente.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi ?

-Le bal, tu as invité quelqu'un?

-Pas encore.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, avoua soudain Ron.

Hugo le regarda un instant sans rien dire, ne sachant pas s'il avait bien compris ce que voulait lui dire son père.

-Tu veux dire... une femme?

-Oui. C'est pas vraiment sérieux mais on se voit.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda-t-il la voix douloureuse.

-J'avais envie.

-Tu l'as dit à Rose?

-Non, mais je vais le faire. Je ne veux rien vous cacher. C'est la première depuis ta mère, tu sais. Je... je me sens mal mais j'ai besoin... j'ai besoin de ça.

-Quoi, du sexe?

-C'est difficile pour un homme, Hugo et puis... pas seulement.

-Quoi, elle a pas de mari ?

-Elle est veuve, aussi.

-Oh, tu l'as rencontré à ton truc de veuf anonyme avec Malefoy?

-Appelle pas ça comme ça mais oui. Ça te dérange?

-Un peu, forcément. Je, je n'y avais jamais pensé mais tu aimes plus maman?

-Bien sûr que si, dit Ron en fermant les yeux, je l'aimerais toujours mais elle... elle me fait du bien, elle me fait voir la fin de ma vie avec un peu plus d'espoir. D'avoir perdu ta mère, j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir d'avenir même avec vous.

-Mais avec elle, si ?

-Un jour, toi et Rose, vous aurez femme, mari et enfants. Et moi ?

-Tu veux te remarier.

-Non, je veux juste... essayer d'avoir moins mal, tu peux comprendre ça Hugo ?

-Je, bien sûr, papa.

Hugo se mit la tête dans les mains, bouleversé par la conversation ; il sentit la main de son père sur son épaule et il eut une envie de pleurer, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci.

-Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait.

-Je t'en veux pas. J'imagine pas combien ça peut être difficile pour toi. Je veux pas que tu te sentes seul.

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seul.

-Papa...

-Ça me fait rien que tu n'es pas eu de copine si personne ne te plait, je veux juste que quelqu'un te plaise, que...

-Quelqu'un me plait, si ça peut te rassurer.

-Ah ?

-Megan.

-La copine de ta sœur ?

-Ouais...

-Oh, c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne.

-Papa !

-Et alors ?

-Alors, elle a joué avec moi, avoua-t-il, elle m'a embrassé et puis elle est sortie avec Richard.

-Oh. Ce n'est pas son genre.

-Je ne pensais pas non plus.

-Tu sais, parfois, il faut du temps. J'ai parfois été nul avec ta mère ; alors que je l'aimais déjà, je suis sortie avec une autre pour me venger. Il faut du temps, oui, pour qu'une relation arrive à se faire. Même Harry a mis du temps à comprendre qu'il voulait Ginny!

-Ouais...

-Garde espoir fiston, c'est le seul moyen de continuer d'avancer.

-Je vais essayer, promit Hugo.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors ? Assez ancré sur Leyla & Adam, je les aime beaucoup, des disputes, un peu de tragédie et une conversation douloureuse, j'espère que ça vous plait !**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre xD**

**Bisous, bisous**


	4. Chapter 4 - 2026

**Hello ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Seulement deux petites reviews pour le dernier chapitre… enfin… bonne lecture à vous ! **

**Scpotter : merci ! Pareil, Ellie est tellement grrr ! lol**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 4**

_Nouvel an 2025/26_

-Hugo ? Ta grand-mère nous attend.

-Hum.

-Allez mon grand, lève-toi.

Il sentit qu'on s'asseyait sur le lit et il se leva péniblement, un mal de tête lancinant lui vrillant le crâne. Il croisa le regard moqueur de son père et vit qu'il tenait un verre à la main.

-On a trop bu hier soir ? La première cuite de mon fils, je suis fier.

-Y a pas de quoi, marmonna Hugo en lui prenant le verre.

-Tu t'es amusé au moins ?

-Non. Enfin si un peu.

-Pourquoi t'as tant bu, ce n'est pas ton genre.

Hugo se rallongea sur son lit en soupirant.

-Deux conversations personnelles en deux semaines, ça fait beaucoup non ? J'avais juste envie de… faire ce que tu as dit, vivre.

-Et ?

-Et j'ai mal à la tête, ça valait pas le coup.

Ron soupira à son tour ; il savait bien que son fils lui cachait quelque chose mais il n'en tirerait rien ; il parlerait quand il l'aurait décidé et puis c'est tout. Il croisa Rose, la tête tout aussi défaite que son frère.

-T'as bu toi aussi ?! Rose…

-Tu vas pas m'engueuler alors que tu amènes un verre anti-gueule de bois à Hugo.

-C'est un garçon, c'est pas pareil.

-Pff !

-Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

-Non. Enfin je soupçonne, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard peiné de son père. Donc je suis pas sûre, tu le connais, une vraie huitre !

-Mais il va bien ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le surveille de près !

-Seul à Poudlard…

-Il n'est pas seul, y a Lily, Roxane, Leyla et Adam.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Ça va ?

-Ouais… un garçon me plait, mais j'ai pas envie qu'il me plaise, il le sait, ça m'énerve et voilà.

-C'est qui ?

-Malefoy.

-Oh.

-Oui, je sais !

-Écoute, j'aime bien Malefoy maintenant. Y a pas de soucis. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-Je sais pas.

-Et si vous vous laissiez juste aller ? Nous, ados, on n'a pas pu trop le faire mais je veux que mes enfants puissent s'amuser et vivre.

-Oui, papa.

-Bon, je dois aller re-réveiller ton frère je crois !

Rose rit et regarda son père monter, le cœur lourd. Elle aurait aimé secouer Hugo, parfois, pour qu'il parle plus à son père même si c'était n'importe quoi mais elle ne pouvait pas pousser Hugo à se confier. La veille, ils avaient fait la fête chez les MacAdams pour la nouvelle année. Son frère avait bien trop bu et elle n'avait pas aimé le voir comme ça ; surtout qu'elle soupçonnait que c'était à cause de Megan et Richard. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle emmené d'abord ? Richard semblait parfait mais elle ne l'aimait pas du tout ! Son frère descendit tout habillé. Il croisa rapidement son regard, comme gêné.

-Je t'ai vu avec Malefoy hier soir, commença-t-il. Vous, tu sors avec lui ?

-Non.

-Vous vous embrassiez.

-Quoi ! Tu m'espionnes ?

-J'allais aux toilettes, vous n'étiez pas vraiment discrets.

Rose soupira ; elle avait été bête de se laisser aller avec Scorpius. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il l'attirait tant ; il était tellement énervant.

-Pourquoi ça te dérange à ce point ? Demanda doucement Hugo.

-Pourquoi je devrais te parler alors que tu me parles pas ! Riposta Rose, tu veux qu'on parle de Megan ?

Rose avait lâché ça sans réfléchir et elle n'aurait pas pensé voir un éclair de douleur dans les yeux de son frère. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça :

-Pardon, j'aurais pas du dire ça. Pardon Hugo.

-C'est rien, t'as raison. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

-Mais si, je peux tout te dire, désolée, juste que je suis un peu perdue et je sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

Elle prit son menton dans sa main et le força à la regarder.

-Pardon.

-Laisse tomber Rose, je l'ai mérité.

-Dis pas ça. Et parle à Megan si…

-Non, je veux pas en parler et puis elle sort avec Richard.

-Pas vraiment, c'est le copain du copain d'Ellie, c'est pour ça qu'il était là hier.

-Peu importe. C'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance.

Ces paroles brisèrent le cœur de Rose mais elle n'insista pas, furieuse contre Megan de faire du mal à son petit frère. Après la journée au Terrier, elle se promit d'aller toucher deux mots à sa meilleure amie.

.

Megan avait passé une autre journée ennuyante au possible avec ses parents avant de revenir chez elle. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver sa meilleure amie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai amené Hugo à la gare.

-Oh, il est reparti à Poudlard ?

-Oui. Il s'est passé quelque chose au nouvel an avec lui ?

-Quoi ? Non, je l'ai à peine vu. Pourquoi ?

Rose hésita ; elle était venue là pour engueuler sa meilleure amie mais de quel droit ? Hugo détesterait qu'elle face ça, qu'elle s'immisce dans sa vie et surtout qu'elle dévoile des sentiments qu'il ne maitrisait pas encore.

-Rien, soupira-t-elle. Juste que… te voir avec Richard, je me demande ce que tu ressens pour mon frère.

Megan pâlit et s'approcha de Rose.

-Je, Richard… j'aime beaucoup Hugo, je crois même que je suis amoureuse de lui mais…

-Mais ?

-Pas lui, il n'a pas réagi après…

-Après quoi ?

-Cet été, pour son anniversaire, je suis allée le voir et je l'ai embrassé. Et il a eu aucune réaction.

-Quoi ? Et tu me le dis des mois plus tard ! Et attends, comment ça il a eu aucune réaction. On parle d'Hugo là, il est lent comme une tortue !

Megan soupira et s'affala sur le canapé.

-J'ai tout fait foiré.

Rose ne répondit pas et s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas le mot qu'elle aurait choisi mais elle n'en était pas loin.

.

_Juillet 2026_

La fête battait son plein ; tirant sur sa cigarette – invention prise aux moldus, détourné habilement par les sorciers, Hugo la regardait de loin. Il s'ennuyait. Il avait fini Poudlard et il venait fêter ça avec ses amis et ses cousins. Grâce à la chaleur, ils avaient décidé de faire ça sur la plage ; aussi, étaient-ils tous en maillot de bain. Le début avait été plutôt sympa ; il s'amusait presque. Il fallait dire qu'en un an, les choses avaient changé. Leyla et Adam étaient enfin ensemble malgré les doutes d'Adam ; ils avaient tous les trois étaient diplômés et ils allaient bientôt s'installer ensemble dans le centre de Londres pour commencer leur formation post-poudlard. Leyla comptait devenir spécialiste des animaux et avait déjà trouvé un emploi / formation dans un célèbre centre, en plein milieu de l'Angleterre ; Adam avait été recruté en tant que poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Tornades de Tutshill et lui allait commencer une formation de guérisseur. Il avait longtemps hésité avant de se lancer. Il n'avait pas compris quand Rose s'était lancé dedans mais finalement, plus il se rapprochait de son choix, plus cela lui semblait une évidence.

-Salut.

Hugo se retourna en plissant les yeux face au soleil et lança un regard froid à Megan qui se tenait là.

-Salut.

-Tu sais que c'est pas bien de fumer ?

-Des cigarettes moldus, peut-être.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien.

-Tu me fais encore la tête ?

Hugo ne répondit pas ; à quoi ça servait de répondre ? Il ne lui faisait pas la tête, il n'avait plus douze ans mais il n'avait pas, pour autant, envie de lui parler. C'était peut-être puéril mais il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir l'année dernière. Il avait espéré qu'elle le laisse tranquille, visiblement elle était tenace. Il l'entendit soupirer et elle se posta devant lui.

-Hugo ? Tu vas pas m'ignorer quand même ?

Megan soupira une nouvelle fois quand il ne répondit pas ; elle aurait aimé le secouer mais savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne solution, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle arriverait à se faire pardonner. Elle avait passé une mauvaise année, réfléchissant sans cesse à ce qu'elle avait raté ; elle savait que ses doutes et sa peur des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui l'avait blessé, elle n'avait pas réussi à gérer tout ça et elle s'en voulait mais elle voulait tout arranger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste, Megan ? Demanda finalement Hugo.

-Te parler, on a toujours su parler tous les deux. Je sais que je t'ai blessé et j'en suis désolée. Je… je t'aime beaucoup et…

-Comment tu peux dire ça alors que ça fait un an que tu sors avec Richard ? Explosa Hugo.

-Oh. Richard et moi, c'est compliqué.

-Je m'en fiche de toi et Richard. Tu, tu veux être avec lui, bien, mais arrête de venir me parler.

-Quoi ? On peut plus être ami parce que je sors avec lui ?

-Tu veux quoi Megan, tu essaies de savoir des choses ? Savoir si je serais là si tu le quittes ? Pas très courageux, tout ça.

-Non, c'est pas ça !

-Je crois que si. Assume tes choix, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit une fois ? Tu devrais t'écouter.

-Pourquoi es-tu encore si fâché ; on ne s'est pas vu depuis un an et…

-Tu pensais que je ne serais plus en colère ? Tu veux la vérité Megan ? Te voir dans les journaux avec lui n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, tu m'as longtemps fait croire que tu avais des sentiments pour moi et… je me suis rendu compte que j'en avais pour toi, voilà, c'est dit, contente ? Tu as réussi à me réveiller de ma torpeur ou de ma dépression, appelle-ça comme tu veux, et c'est juste pour me piétiner ?

-Non !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux Megan ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Hugo en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il la vit cligner des yeux, surpris de ce rapprochement. Il croisa son regard trouble et il sentit son propre cœur se mettre à battre plus rapidement, son souffle se saccader. Elle essaya de parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alors pour une fois, Hugo céda à l'impulsion, céda à ce que son corps lui disait de faire puisque sa tête semblait ne plus pouvoir émettre aucun jugement : il l'embrassa. Il encadra son visage si doux de ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser plein de rage qu'il ressentait pour elle, plein de rage et surtout de passion. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, commençant un puissant ballet ; il se raidit en sentant les mains de Megan sur ses hanches dénudés. Elle se rapprocha de lui, se colla à lui et il gémit, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il se recula soudain, choqué de toutes ses sensations qui se développaient en lui ; elle ne put retenir un gémissement de dépit. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, tous les deux surpris de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Hugo essaya de parler, en vain. Il contourna Megan et retourna à la fête, la laissant seule, totalement chamboulée. Hugo croisa Richard et s'en voulut ; il n'aimait pas spécialement ce bellâtre mais il ne lui avait jamais rien fait et il venait d'embrasser sa petite amie. Ce n'était pas bien du tout…

_Juillet 2026_

-Hugo, je peux te parler?

Hugo se leva, un peu surpris. Il était dans son jardin en train de bouquiner et ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir Richard chez lui. Venait-il lui casser la gueule pour avoir embrasser Megan à la fête de la semaine dernière ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux m'asseoir.

-Bien sûr, allez-y.

-Je... je suis gay, Hugo.

-Quoi ?

Richard ne répondit pas de suite ; Hugo ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu et il ne savait que dire.

-Megan le sait au moins ? Demanda-t-il, faisant rire Richard.

-Bien sûr qu'elle le sait. Elle était tellement têtue et orgueilleuse, je lui avais dit de te le dire, elle a refusé. Tu l'as piqué dans son orgueil je crois. Bref, elle... elle m'a aidé, tu sais. Les gens... ils sont encore homophobes, je venais de réussir grâce à mon métier et ils commençaient à s'intéresser à ma vie personnelle et Megan est arrivée. Elle est amoureuse de toi, tu sais. J'ai vite senti qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre pour elle et je lui ai demandé de me dire la vérité et je la lui ai dit à mon tour alors on a décidé de faire semblant, pour sauver la face pour moi le temps que j'arrive à dire à tout le monde que je suis gay et Megan à accepter ses sentiments pour toi. On pensait pas que tu l'apprendrais et que ça te mettrait en colère.

-J'arrive pas à le croire. Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?

-Je sais qu'elle t'a blessé mais tu lui as aussi fait beaucoup de peine, tu en es conscient? Je ne crois pas. Il n'y a pas que toi qui peux souffrir, Hugo. Bref, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je crois qu'il est temps de libérer Megan de cette relation. Ne sois pas méchant avec elle, c'est quelqu'un de... elle est quelqu'un de bien et toi aussi j'en suis sûr. Je vais te laisser, au revoir Hugo.

-Au revoir.

Hugo resta de longues minutes à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il avait fait souffrir Megan. Il s'en voulait, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, il ne voulait faire souffrir personne. Pourtant il l'avait fait avec une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus après sa famille. Déconfit, il décida d'aller la voir chez elle mais elle n'y était pas ; elle devait travailler. Il y revint le soir mais elle n'était toujours pas là, ni chez ses parents, ni chez ses amis. Dépité, il rentra chez lui. Son père n'était pas là ; il avait rendez-vous avec ses amis "veuf". Avec Elle surement. Il ne l'avait pas rencontré, Rose non plus. Ils le savaient mais n'en parlaient pas, c'était encore trop douloureux.

On frappa à la porte. Surpris - tout le monde transplanait directement en général, il allait ouvrir et tomba sur une Megan toute gênée.

-Salut. J'ai appris que tu me cherchais.

-Salut. Ouais, entre.

Ils se firent face, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Hugo sourit en repensant à la fois où elle était venue pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire il y a déjà deux ans de ça.

-Tu voulais me parler ? Reprit Megan.

-Richard est passé me voir.

-Oh. Il me l'a pas dit quand il a... rompu.

-Il m'a tout dit.

Megan serra les lèvres, irritée. De quel droit Richard avait-il fait ça ? Elle le lui avait interdit!

-Je, je suis désolé, Megan, je ne voulais pas te blesser, jamais. Mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour te... pour te montrer ce que je pouvais ressentir, avoua Hugo.

-Moi aussi je suis désolée.

Hugo se détendit un peu et tendit la main pour prendre la sienne ; elle la lui confia sans hésiter et il la rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser...

.

.

**Voili, voilou ! Alors alors ? Bon j'arrête de doubler mes mots, j'attends avec impatience vos avis sur la fin de cette mini-fic en espérant qu'elle vous a plu. Perso, j'ai adoré écrire sur Hugo et je suis sûre que j'écrirais autre chose avec lui.**

**A bientôt, je commencerais à publier ma prochaine fiction d'ici la fin du mois !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	5. Remerciements

Voici les réponses de Reviews Anonymes pour Dis-moi…

Encore merci à tous xD

**Scpotter :** merci beaucoup :D à très vite xD

**Je mettrais cette page à jour si d'autres RA sont laissés alors n'hésitez pas!**


End file.
